Soulmates (Valentine's Day)
by RandomsFanfic
Summary: Imagine a world where you stop aging at 20 and don't start again until you meet your soulmate, this is the reality for Nick and Trubel. Now throw Valentine's Day into the mix. Will Trubel and Nick find love, or is Valentine's Day looking Grimm.


**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters.**

 **Description** : Imagine a world where you stop aging at 20 and don't start again until you meet your soulmate, this is the reality for Nick and Trubel. Now throw Valentine's Day into the mix. Will Trubel and Nick find love, or is Valentine's Day looking Grimm.

* * *

Nick sat on a park bench, drinking his morning coffee, he had about 30 minutes before his shift started. Though he was calm as he watched random people go about their activities, he had a lot on his mind. Nick's eyes drifted to an old married couple, who also sat on a park bench, they were holding hand and smiling as they enjoyed the scenery and talked. Seeing an old couple was always nice, but at the same time it reminded Nick that he was alone.

Nobody really knew when this phenomenon had begun, but sometime around the age of 20, a person's body clock would slow down. They would essentially stop aging, then when they met their 'soulmate' as many called it, their body clock would speed back up and they'd start aging again. They'd get to grow old with that person.

And the cherry on top of the cake of sadness, was that tomorrow was Valentine's Day. Needless to say Nick would be spending another Valentine's Day alone. His and Juliette relationship had fallen apart, and the last straw was the day they realized neither had aged since they met.

But at least Nick hadn't been completely alone, around that time Trubel had come into his life and they had spent the last 4 years doing Grimm work together in Portland. But when Valentine's Day came around, she would usually spend that day working. Nick took the last swig of his coffee and got up, he tossed his cup into a nearby trash can and started his walk to work. It was gonna be a long couple days.

* * *

Trubel lay in her bed looking up at the ceiling, shards of morning light peeked through her window. She took a deep breath, it was officially Valentine's Day. The day used to not mean much to her, it was just another day. She had resolved that she would probably never live long enough to meet her soulmate, let along grow old with them. But after everything, she's was a different person now. And needless to say, for the last several years she had felt the pain of being alone on a day that celebrated love.

Trubel glanced at the clock and then threw her covers off, Nick would probably be up soon and it was her turn to make breakfast.

* * *

Nick leaned over the counter towards the mirror, as he ran the razor down the side of his face.

He finished shaving and rinsed the last of the shaving cream off. He looked in the mirror as he dried his face off with a towel, and for the first time noticed that there was something different about him. He looked, tired...older.

At first Nick dismissed it, it couldn't be. Couldn't it?

Puzzled, Nick pulled out his phone and pulled up and old picture of him and Hank. He held it up next to his face in the mirror, he looked different, and he had in fact aged.

* * *

Trubel stood over the stove cooking eggs and bacon, something she had mastered with practice. Her attention was torn from the food preparation at the sound of Nick running down the stairs. She whirled around as Nick came rushing into the kitchen.

"Woah. Did you put Red Bull in your coffee?" She remarked.

"Trubel. Look at this." He handed her his phone, excitement in his voice.

"Yeah I know, Hank's old sideburns always crack me up." She chuckled as she looked down at it.

"And what about me?" He asked an expectant smile on his face.

She glanced up at him, then back down at the picture, and then it hit her. She was happy for him but at the same time felt a pang of sadness. Somewhere along the way she had developed feelings for Nick, but she knew he didn't feel the same.

He couldn't, how could someone as wonderful him, ever love her. And this was this sealed the deal, he had found his soulmate.

"You've aged." Trubel stated putting on a smile.

He broke into a full grin.

"Congratulations." She wrapped her arm around him and hugged him briefly.

"Who's the lucky lady?" She asked.

"I...I don't know." His smile fell a little.

"Well, who have you met in the past couple years?" She inquired.

"I don't know, I meet a lot of people." She replied.

"This was taken when you were about 20 right?" She gestured to the picture.

Nick nodded.

"Ok, then we look through some photos and maybe we can pinpoint when you started aging." She suggested.

Nick smiled.

* * *

Monroe, Rosalee, Nick, and Trubel, all sat around the table at the Spice Shop sorting through photos. Monroe and Rosalee had several old photo albums and had wanted to help. Trubel sat next you Nick looking through the pictures.

They had laid out the ones of Nick where he looked different, it dated back three years so far.

Rosalee finished looking through the album she had in her hands.

"I think we might have a few more in the back. I'm gonna go find them." Rosalee spoke before walking away.

"I'll help." Monroe offered following her.

Trubel glanced up, smiling a little at the hints of gray in the couples's hair. The Grimm turned her attention back to the pictures, she flipped the page in the album and laughed.

"What?" Nick glanced up at her, cracking a smile.

Trubel turned the album around and showed him the picture.

"What, that was my prom picture." He said defensively.

Trubel just laughed and shook her head.

"You know, Prom. A tux, dancing, corsages." He continued.

"Yeah I know what Prom is." She commented.

"Did you ever go?" He asked, then wishing he hadn't.

Trubel looked down and shook her head.

"I uh...I was in a foster home at the time and I was in school when Prom came around. I thought about it, but...some stuff happened and I ended up spending that night in jail." She informed quietly.

"They shipped me back to a Mental Institution the next day." She laughed a little, though there was pain behind her words.

"But you know looking back. It's probably a good thing. I mean, dances, and dates, and...being pretty and elegant, that's not me." She commented nonchalantly.

"That's not true. I think you would've been great, and beautiful." He replied sincerely.

"Thanks but..."

She cleared her throat and went back to flipping through the album. Nick looked at her, feeling a tug at his heart.

Then Monroe and Rosalee came back and he quickly shifted his gaze to the pictures.

They looked through the pictures for about 30 more minutes before they found it.

"Alright, this is the last time you looked the same as you did when you were 20." Monroe held a photo up.

Nick looked or over. It was a picture of him and Trubel. It had been taken on one of the first cases they had worked together.

"So who'd you meet that year?" Monroe tuned the photo around comparing it to Nick.

Nick racked his brain.

Then Monroe looked at Trubel and realized something.

"Trubel?" Monroe spoke.

"Yeah." She turned her attention him.

Monroe moved the photo to compare it to her.

"You've aged too." He spoke with a half-smile.

Trubel made a cross between a laugh and a scuff.

"That's impossible." She replied.

"See for yourselves." He showed the picture to everybody.

She wore puzzled expression.

Rosalee picked out several pictures of Trubel.

"He's right, you look different in all these too." Rosalee informed.

"Wait, I think I know what going on here." Monroe half-smirked.

"This is the last picture taken before you two started aging. And this was taken around the time you met. You've both aged about 4 years." He stated, looking at Nick and Trubel.

"You're soulmates." Rosalee exclaimed.

Both Grimms where shocked.

A mix of emotions hit Trubel, she happy, but unsure at the same time. What if Nick didn't think of her that way? What if this ruined they're friendship?

"Wha...um..uh." Nick mumbled.

He had a look of confusion on his face.

"I uh...need some air." He stated before walking out of the Spice Shop.

Trubel felt like she'd been punched in the gut. She knew she was nobody's ideal, but was the thought of being her soulmate that awful?

After a moment or two of stunned silence Trubel stood.

"Thank you guys for all your help." Trubel spoke.

Rosalee gave Trubel a sympathetic look. Trubel mustered a smile. Through she had never told Rosalee of her feelings for Nick, she always suspected her and Monroe already knew.

The Grimm went for the door, but realized she really didn't have anywhere to go. Her work was closed today and she really didn't want to face the awkward silence that surely awaited her at home. All she really wanted to do was crawl in a hole and not come out for a week, but sadly wasn't an option.

"Hey, you wanna have dinner at our place tonight?" Monroe offered.

"No. It's Valentine's Day. I couldn't do that to you guys." She turned back.

"It's no problem. Really." Rosalee spoke reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" Trubel answered.

"Of course?" Rosalee stepped towards Trubel and gave her and gentle pat on the back.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Nick will come around. Finding your soulmate is always quite the experience. And to find out you've been living with them for 4 years, I'm sure he's just shocked." Monroe assured putting an arm around Trubel's shoulders.

"I hope your right."

* * *

Trubel laid out the plates and silverware on the table, the feeling of rejection still fresh. She jumped when she heard pounding on the front door. Out of instinct swiped a knife from the table and headed for the door. Monroe stepped forward to open it, but Trubel stopped him.

"I'll get it." She whispered.

She had learned all too well, that if someone was pounding on your door at 9:00 at night, it probably wasn't a good thing.

Trubel slipped the knife into her sleeve then turned the door knob. When she opened the door she found Nick, he was out of breath, wore a nice back suit, and had a bouquet of flowers.

"Nick." She breathed a breath of relief, removing the knife from her sleeve.

"What happened to you?" She asked, furrowing her brow.

"I ran here." He admitted, laughing slightly as he caught his breath.

"Listen Trubel, the truth is, I have cared about very deeply for a very long time. And when I found out..." He fixed his gaze on hers.

"I couldn't believe it. It seemed too good to be true. And finding out that person you've been looking for your whole life had been right beside you, it's kinda scary." He admitted.

"Then I realized how that must've looked, and I'm here to make it up to you." He handed her the flowers.

She beamed as she took them.

"Because honestly, there is no one in the world I would rather grow old with than you." He spoke genuinely.

Trubel could feel tears pooling near her eyes. Without another word she stepped forward and threw her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"So you forgive me?" He said over her shoulder.

"Of course I forgive you. Because I feel the same way." She whispered.

"Good, then I have a surprise for you." He said as they pulled away.

"Really?" She replied.

"Yep, but...you might need a dress." He smile played at the corner of his lips.

"I... don't really have a dress." She said quietly.

"I might have one that fits you." Rosalee raised her hand.

* * *

Trubel walked down the street with Nick, the dress Rosalee had lent her flowed down to her ankles. They walked with their arms looped together, laughing as they talked to one another.

"You look beautiful." He looked to her.

Trubel shook her head.

"I'm serious. You're one of the most beautiful women I have ever met. Inside and out." He continued.

"Thank you." She replied resting her head in his shoulder as they walked.

"We're here." He announced.

"Home?" Trubel looked at their house.

"Yes. Now close your eyes." He answered.

"Okay."

Nick led her by the hand up the steps and to the front door. She heard him open it and guide her inside.

"Alright open your eyes." He spoke.

Trubel did so and couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her.

The living room was decorated with balloons and lights. Trubel recognized the lights as the ones they used for the Christmas tree that winter, and that made her smile widen. There was a banner hung up that read 'prom.'

"It's the best I could do on such short notice..." He started.

"It's amazing. I love it." She turned to him.

"So want do you say, will you go to prom with me?" He asked with a laugh.

"Absolutely." She replied.

"Here you go. It really wouldn't be complete without this." He picked up a box.

Nick handed it to Trubel, it was a corsage with black and white flowers.

"It's beautiful." She put it on.

Nick turned the on some music the walked up the Trubel.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

Trubel nodded still beaming.

She stepped forward and put her hand in his shoulder and he on her hip. They intertwined the finger of their other hands and settled into the soft tune of the music. They swayed to the rhythm, their feet moving in sync. They softly moved the music for several minutes, Trubel rested her arms on Nick's shoulder and he on his waist. The Grimms looked onto each other's eyes and moved closer.

They say when you kiss your soulmate for the first time, it's special. That when you do, you know beyond a shadow of a doubt that person is the one for you. And they're right.

When they're lips met it felt like an electrical current reverberated through Trubel's whole body. Like there was some unknown energy between the two of them. And in that moment they both knew that this was the beginning of the rest of their lives, that they would grow old together. That they were finally complete.


End file.
